Partidas
by stealin-apples
Summary: Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Molly não teria ninguém para cuidar por meses, sua filhinha estava indo para Hogwarts. Presente de amigo secreto do A3V para Penny.


**Partidas**

**N.A.:**_Oi!!! _ _Esta ficlet é um presente para a super-fofa Penny, minha amiga secreta no fórum da Corvinal no A3V. Penny, espero que você goste, foi feita com todo carinho! E obrigada, N., por revisar meu texto e me encorajar . _

Molly se olhava no espelho de sua penteadeira. Era a mesma que ganhara quando se casou, já estava um tanto velha, mas ainda estava bem conservada: a moldura clara com arabescos desgastada estava bem polida, o espelho sem nenhuma imperfeição, as pernas arqueadas do móvel e da banqueta ainda firmes e as gavetas deslizavam sem nenhuma dificuldade. Ela se perdeu em seus pensamentos, mecanicamente arrumando as escovas e as caixinhas que ficavam sobre o móvel.

Ela pegou sua escova de cabelo e ao se voltar ao espelho suspirou. O tempo passava para todos e ela via suas marcas. Algumas rugas apareciam no canto dos olhos, sua pele e cabelo já não tinham o mesmo brilho de antes e seu corpo tinha perdido a leveza da juventude depois de gerar sete filhos. Mas naquela noite esses pensamentos quase não a incomodavam.

O tempo passava para todos. No dia seguinte sua filha partiria para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. A sua criança mais nova, que até meses atrás não desgrudava da mãe, estava pronta para ir e começar a construir a sua vida. Ela sentiria tanta falta de Ginny.

Molly se sentia pior quando seus pensamentos se enveredavam por caminhos egoístas e controladores. Os filhos não eram bonecos que ela podia controlar para sempre, eles caminhariam por si próprios um dia e ela acreditava que o papel dos pais era ensinar como andar e não controlar os passos. Porém, mesmo sabendo disso, partidas e despedidas não se tornavam mais fáceis e nem pensamentos egoístas eram impedidos de aparecer.

Ela sentiria tanta falta de sua caçula, se sentiria tão só naquela casa sem crianças. Havia anos que ela não sabia o que era ficar sozinha em casa sem alguém de quem cuidar.

Suspirou novamente e sentiu que duas mãos familiares pousavam levemente sobre seus ombros. Ela não o tinha escutado entrando no quarto e nem o tinha visto pelo reflexo do espelho, mas anos de convivência davam-na a certeza de saber quem estava atrás dela naquele momento. Ela encostou-se a ele, fechando os olhos e aproveitando todo o conforto que ele transmitia. Era maravilhoso saber que somente a presença dele ainda a reconfortava mesmo ainda depois de tantos anos juntos.

Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, Arthur começou a falar:

Todos já estão deitados, mas duvido que estejam dormindo.

Molly soltou outro suspiro longo e voltou a pentear os cabelos mecanicamente sem dizer nada. Arthur a contornou, parando de frente a ela. Delicadamente tirou a escova de sua mão e levantou o rosto dela, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Como você está?

Ela fechou os olhos por uns instantes como se estivesse buscando algo dentro de si e respondeu ainda de olhos fechados, abrindo-os só depois da curta resposta.

Dividida.

Ele esperou em silêncio que ela continuasse.

Feliz pela alegria de Ginny de ir para Hogwarts e triste por ela estar indo.

E quem está ganhando no momento?

Molly abaixou a cabeça e respondeu num sussurro tremido:

Eu vou sentir tanto a falta dela.

Arthur a abraçou ternamente, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dela. Molly se controlou para não chorar, ela sentia que não era justo ficar tão triste por algo que deixava a filha tão feliz.

Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu também sentirei a falta dela e será estranho ter a casa só para nós dois.

Molly começou a chorar baixinho. Arthur levantou o rosto dela e enxugou as lágrimas que caiam.

Mas não precisamos só ficar lembrando do lado ruim de ela ir para Hogwarts. Ela está feliz em ir para lá, ela irá crescer lá, fazer amigos e continuar a vida dela. Ela está crescendo, Molly, e nós deveríamos ficar felizes com isso. Era isso o que nós queríamos, lembra? Casar, ter uma família grande e alegre, ver nossos filhos crescerem, ver nossos netos crescerem, envelhecer juntos. Olhe para nós – ele se virou par o espelho e a fez olhar no espelho também – nem tudo tem sido fácil, mas nós estamos conseguindo. Nós estamos conseguindo tudo aquilo que nós queríamos.

Molly abriu um sorriso tímido e concordou.

Você tem razão: nem tudo tem sido fácil, mas estamos aqui juntos e felizes. Eu só queria que algumas coisas fossem mais fáceis. Eu fico tão preocupada às vezes.

Eu também. No momento a minha maior preocupação é quem vai se interessar pela minha filhinha é por quem ela vai se interessar.

Arthur, ela não passa de uma criança!

Ele soltou uma risada e pegou a mão dela, levando-a até a cama.

Ela não será criança para sempre.

Eu sei, mas espero que demore um pouco ainda até ela chegar nessa fase de correr atrás de garotos.

Ah, mas minha filha não vai correr atrás dos garotos. Eles é que irão atrás dela. Eu sei disso.

Molly riu e começou a arrumar a cama para dormirem. Eles se deitaram e ficaram por um tempo em silêncio, abraçados, olhando para o teto escuro.

Você acha que ela ficará bem lá, Arthur?

Tenho certeza disso. Se algo acontecer ela terá os irmãos lá, eles tomarão conta dela. Para qualquer coisa eles estarão do lado dela.

Eu vou sentir falta deles. Eu sempre sinto falta.

Eu também.

Nossos filhos já estão bem crescidos.

Eu sei, às vezes eu me sinto velho só de pensar nisso. Lembra quando Bill nasceu? – ele soltou uma risada descontraída – Eu nem conseguia respirar de tanta alegria, tive que ser socorrido ali mesmo no hospital.

Eu me lembro. Levei um susto quando me contaram que você passou mal e teve que ser socorrido.

O tempo passou muito rápido.

Passou, mas está longe de terminar. Agora temos que esperar o casamento de todos eles. Só espero que Ginny arrume um marido bom e com muita paciência. De preferência rico e velho.

Arthur!

O que?! Como você não pensasse nisso o tempo todo. – disse Arthur com um sorriso sarcástico que lembrou os gêmeos.

Eu até penso. Mas Ginny ainda é muito nova. Acho mais produtivo planejarmos o casamento do Bill.

Eles riram um pouco e caíram no silêncio. Molly abraçou Arthur e ficaram deitados assim sem dormir.

Sabe, Arthur, ter a casa só para nós dois pode até não ser tão ruim.

E não precisa ser. – Arthur aproximou-se mais de Molly e beijou levemente os lábios dela. – Não precisa ser.


End file.
